


Those silver balls

by flowersaretarts



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Cybermen - Freeform, Gen, Humour, Withnail & I - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersaretarts/pseuds/flowersaretarts





	Those silver balls

-Bastards! I won't have some miserable tinfoil fuckheads damaging my garments! Do you have any idea of how much it will cost you?  
Withnail furiously clutched the tails of his so very cherished overcoat, now decorated with a smoking hole left by a laser gun.  
-Get in the back of the van, human, you shall be transported for the conversion.  
-He'd make a better robot!  
Nice try.  
-This human is insignificant.  
Marwood leaped around the corner and grinned at his befuddled partner, a "Gauloise" sticking from his jaw.  
-Not this time, lovey. It's you that they want. Offer them yourself.


End file.
